Heretofore, as such a kind of dryer, there has been disclosed a dryer (e.g., Patent document 1) equipped with an aromatic substance container that is provided on a nozzle attached to an air outlet of a dryer main body. Particularly, an aromatic substance is stored in such aromatic substance container, and is then vaporized by a heat of the dryer such that the aromatic substance can be sent to hair along with a hot air.